


Just A Trifle

by cycnus39



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft always gives Sherlock what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Trifle

He wasn’t doing this again.

Sherlock wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, and he wasn’t doing this again.

Control, he told himself while taking a large spoonful of trifle from the bowl, he had to take control of it all.

Every detail.

Every aspect.

Everything.

The trifle was sherry and had too much cream, too much custard, but that was how he liked it because it was the only thing that kept the memory of Sherlock in that hospital bed out of his head.

Taking another spoonful of trifle, he couldn’t help but think that life would have been so much simpler if Sherlock had liked trifle. But he lived in the real world. Wishful thinking was for other people, people like his little brother who wanted the world to be a toy monkey with a drum, everything there to entertain him.

A violent surge of anger tried to choke him but he swallowed it with another spoonful of trifle, let the creamy sweetness calm him.

It was fine.

Everything was fine.

He could do this.

The alternative was unthinkable so he could do this, had to do this.

He’d give his little brother what he wanted.

Moriarty.

He’d give Sherlock Moriarty.

 

 

End


End file.
